Bonkers Theme
The Bonkers Theme is the theme song to the TV show Bonkers. There are two different versions of the intro sequence that were made. The first one, used for the episodes that aired as a preview on the Disney Channel, consisted entirely of clips from the earlier-made episodes featuring Miranda Wright as Bonkers' partner. The second, more familiar version, which uses clips from both of the different sets of episodes, was first used when the series began airing in syndication as part of The Disney Afternoon. Unfortunately, due to the latter version of the song having been plastered over the original Disney Channel intro sequence, no recordings of the original version of the intro are known to exist. An extended version of the song (transcribed below) was supposedly used for a one-time broadcast of the show, but no recordings of this intro are known to exist either. Lyrics Standard version= Once upon a time in Toontown There was a cat that had it all: Fortune and fame, Top of the game, Up until he hit the wall. Now he makes a living downtown Walking on a brand new beat, Slipping through the new day, Tripping on a two-way, Ticket down a one way street. (Beep beep beep) Who's that cop Cracking up crime? Stop the clock, (tick-tock, tick-tock) Hope he gets here on time! Let's go... (Bonkers) Yeah! Totally nuts! (Bonkers) No ifs, ands or but buts. (Bonkers) Someone's stealing the show. Can't see you! Gotta go, go! Oh, no! (Bonkers) Things are getting outta control! Now you're caught in a trap, Ready to snap, Zapping the cap And then taking the rap. But you can't hold back That wacky attack, That's why you're still our star! Cause you're... (Bonkers, Bonkers, Bonkers, Bonkers) Wherever you... Wherever you... Wherever you... Wherever you are! (Bonkers) |-|Extended version= Once upon a time in Toontown There was a cat that had it all: Fortune and fame, Top of the game, Up until he hits the wall. Now he makes a living downtown Walking on a brand new beat, Slipping through the new day, Tripping on a two-way, Ticket down a one way street. (Beep beep beep) Who's that cop Cracking up crime? Stop the clock, (tick-tock, tick-tock) Hope he gets here on time! Let's go... (Bonkers) Yeah! Totally nuts! (Bonkers) No ifs, ands or but buts. (Bonkers) Someone's stealing the show. Can't see you! Gotta go, go! He's so... (Bonkers) Way out on the street (Bonkers) He's most definitely (Bonkers) A little bit out of his mind, But ain't that bob cat one of a kind? Ready for some big surprises? It's bound to get a bit extreme! Look out Piquel, You never can tell, He's gonna make your life a scream! Bonkers with his pal Miranda, Staking out some shaky ground, Jitters gets the jumbles Grumbles only mumbles Every time he comes around! (Wow wow wow!) Who's that Fawn Stealing his heart? The heat is on (tick-tock, tick-tock) A part's about to start! Let's go... (Bonkers) Yeah! Totally nuts! (Bonkers) No ifs, ands or but buts. (Bonkers) Someone's stealing the show. Can't see you! Gotta go, go! Oh, no! (Bonkers) Things are getting outta control! He's caught in a trap, Ready to snap, Zapping the cap And then taking the rap. But you can't hold back That wacky attack, That's why you're still our star! Cause you're... (Bonkers, Bonkers, Bonkers, Bonkers) Wherever you... Wherever you... Wherever you... Wherever you are! (Bonkers) Category:Songs Category:Theme songs Category:Bonkers Category:The Disney Afternoon songs Category:Bonkers Songs